vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noctis Lucis Caelum
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Noctis Lucis Caelum is the Prince of Lucis and the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XV. The only son of King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, Noctis acts as the 113th successor to the throne, though he takes his royal duties very lightly. When he was only nine years of age, Noctis was chosen by the stars to become the "King of Light" and purge Eos of darkness. In the year 756 M.E., Noctis is betrothed to his childhood friend Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Princess of Tenebrae, to ensure peace between his home kingdom of Lucis and the technological empire of Niflheim. Thus, he sets out with his three closest friends since childhood (Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto) to the city of Altissia to be wed to Lunafreya while a peace treaty is signed in the Lucian capital of Insomnia. However, shortly after they leave, Niflheim reveals that the peace treaty was a farce and their army invades and conquers Insomnia, killing King Regis and pronouncing Noctis dead. Learning about it in the papers the following day, Noctis and his friends, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto, resolve to stop Niflheim and break their hold on Eos. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, possibly High 6-A | At least 6-B, possibly High 6-A | High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, "Noct", "King of Light", "The True King" Origin: Final Fantasy XV Gender: Male Age: 20 | 30 Classification: Human, King (Former Prince) of Lucis, King of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Levitation, Intangibility, Duplication, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Gravity Manipulation (Able to create a gravitational sphere that pulls enemies in), Precognition (Able to see the deaths of others), Holy Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Time Stop, Can rip a hole in the universe and banish enemies to the void, Can summon various weapons in battle (Such as swords, greatswords, shields and more) as well as the Astrals to aid him in combat, Can absorb elemental energies and the life force of his enemies, Can instantly kill enemies, and Barrier Creation (Should be capable of erecting "The Wall" like all Kings before him. Regular Kingsglaive members as well as Regis were all capable of creating spherical barriers around themselves, and Noctis should be capable of the same) Attack Potency: Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Matched and parried blows from Titan, who caught a meteor and should not be significantly weaker than Ifrit) | At least Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Capable of significantly damaging Leviathan) | Multi-Continent level (Fought against Ifrit, whose flames can turn the world to ashes) | At least Multi-Continent level (His power vastly exceeds that of the Astrals, including Shiva, who could subdue Ardyn Izunia with ease and killed Ifrit with her Diamond Dust attack) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought and can dodge attacks from the Coeruls and Thunderocs, both of which use natural lightning to attack, comparable to Leviathan and Marilith, both of whom can react to the Royal Arms' telekinetic attacks) Lifting Strength: Class T (Matched and physically overpowered Titan) Striking Strength: Country Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | At least Country Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class (Broke off Ifrit's horn) | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Tanked several attacks from Titan, as well as an attack from an enraged Leviathan) | At least Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level (Took attacks from Ifrit and withstood being struck by Shiva's Diamond Dust) | At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting for several days straight without rest or sustenance) Range: Extended melee range with various weapons, hundreds of meters with magic and firearms, several kilometers with warping and Armiger Arsenal | Planetary as the King of Light (Eliminated the Starscourge across the entire world of Eos) Standard Equipment: Various different swords/greatswords, lances, daggers, firearms and shields, Ring of the Lucii, thirteen Royal Arms Intelligence: Noctis is an expert combatant, wielding a wide variety of different weapons with expert precision, shifting between them on a whim when the situation calls for it. In addition, he holds perfect synergy with his three companions, performing various combination attacks with them by communicating with naught but a few words. He is also a skilled diplomat, convincing the First Secretary of Altissia to lend him aid in dealing with Leviathan while also minimizing casualties. Weaknesses: Must be in perilous situations to summon the Astrals Notable Attacks/Techniques: Armiger Arsenal *'Armiger Arsenal:' Noctis channels the power of the previous kings of Lucis, summoning all of their weapons and drastically increasing his power and speed, allowing him to decimate his enemies much faster than normal. In addition, every attack performed activates Noctis' warp skill, making it very difficult to hit him. When used at maximum capacity, it also grants Noctis the ability to fly. ** Sword of the Wise: The same blade wielded by his descendants Noctis, Noctis utilizes it to warp around around his foes, attacking their blindspots with devastating warp-strikes. ** Axe of the Conqueror: A heavy axe wielded by a king known for his feats of arms, it is designed to wreak havoc with slow and devastating blows at the cost of Noctis' defense. ** Bow of the Clever: The bow of a king known for his martial and intellectual prowess, it launches an unending supply of piercing arrows that can be easily drawn and fired while on the move. ** Swords of the Wanderer: A pair of swords wielded by the king said to be a swift as the winds themselves, they allow Noctis to unleash a deadly series of quick slashes and can combine for thundering attacks. ** Blade of the Mystic: A longsword wielded by the king who sought to protect the world along with the Oracle, it bolsters Noctis' strength while it is in hand. It also increases the wielder's resistance to the powers of darkness. ** Star of the Rogue: A throwing star wielded by a queen who took the shadows and shunned the public's watchful eye, it can rapidly strike a single target multiple times or bounce between multiple targets. It also increases Noctis' resistance to fire, lightning, and ice attacks. ** Sword of the Tall: A greatsword wielded by a king as well-built as the mountains themselves, it resonates in its wielder's hand, striking its victims multiple times with a single swing at the expense of the wielder's resistance to the elements. ** Shield of the Just: A shield that protected the queen devoted to peace and love for all, it automatically deflects oncoming attacks and allows Noctis to expend magical energy to quickly heal himself. It also raises his resistance to fire, ice, lightning, and dark attacks at the expense of raw offensive power. ** Mace of the Furious: A mace wielded by a king who was gentle to his people but a monster to his foes, it possesses an affinity for causing grievous harm to body parts and appendages, crushing them and thus rendering them useless. ** Scepter of the Pious: A staff wielded by a king who ruled according to divine law and worked in tandem with the Oracle, it takes upon numerous forms to smite its foes, obliterating them with swords of divine light. This staff also greatly increases the wielder's resistance to the powers of darkness. ** Trident of the Oracle: The weapon wielded by the Oracle, who brought man and god together and brought comfort and tranquility to the stars above. It is able to produce holograms and afterimages of the wielder that can also attack foes. ** Katana of the Warrior: An oriental blade wielded by the King whose Queen was taken from him too soon, it is able to be drawn and strike in a single heartbeat and crushes foes relentlessly with a cascade of blows. It also increases the wielder's resistance to fire, ice, and lightning, but lowers their resistance to darkness. ** Sword of the Father: The sword wielded by King Regis, father of the True King, it is a mighty sword designed that nurtures the light and increases the power of one's finishing blows. Magic *'Fire/Fira/Firaga:' Noctis generates fire energy in his hand, before unleashing the magic energy and causing a small explosion at a location of his choosing, burning both the enemy and the surrounding area. *'Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga:' Noctis causes the surrounding area to become blanketed in frost and ice, freezing enemies in the vicinity and the landscape. *'Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga:' Noctis summons a bolt of lightning to strike his enemy from above. *'Death:' Channeling the power of the Ring of the Lucii, Noctis begins draining his enemy of their life force, regaining his own vitality and eventually killing the foe. *'Holy:' Whenever he phases through an attack, Noctis leaves behind an explosion of holy energy that burns enemies to ashes with white fire. If Noctis manages to blink through an attack at the last possible second, he will generate an even more powerful burst of Holy that quickly heals his wounds and restores his magical energy. *'Alterna:' By concentrating his magical energy, Noctis shatters the fabric of the universe and sucks in all nearby enemies into the void. Astrals *'Astrals:' Manifestations of the power of the stars, Astrals function as the creatures Noctis can summon after he forges a pact with them. There are a total of six Astrals available to him. **'Bahamut, the Draconian:' The most powerful of all the Astrals, appearing as a colossal humanoid creature wearing draconic armor and having wings made of massive blades. When summoned, Bahamut appears in the sky and casts Ultima Sword, tossing down each of the swords that make up his wings before charging in and attacking the enemy with his own blade. **'Carbuncle:' A fox-like Astral with a red gemstone in his forehead, Carbuncle is the smallest of his brethren and has known Noctis since childhood. When Noctis is in a pinch, Carbuncle can appear and cast Ruby Light, healing the prince of his injuries. **'Leviathan, the Hydraean:' An absolutely titanic Astral with the appearance of a sea dragon, Leviathan is by far the largest Astral, several times larger than even Titan. Holding mastery over all water, Leviathan's Tsunami is capable of creating massive whirlpools and send out small torrents of water in the shape of dragons to harm foes, swallowing enemies in the currents and allowing the Astral to devour them. **'Ramuh, the Fulgurian:' A colossal Astral resembling a robed wizard. When summoned, Ramuh appears in the air and calls upon a bolt of lighting in his hand, creating his staff, before casting Judgement Bolt, charging his staff with lightning and throwing it at the ground, decimating the enemy and surroundings in the area of effect. **'Shiva, the Glacian:' Also known as Gentiana, Shiva is a very humanoid Astral with pale blue skin and white hair. An ice-based Astral, Shiva casts Diamond Dust when summoned, creating several duplicates of herself and creating a massive blizzard in the area, freezing all enemies within. **'Titan, the Archaean:' A gigantic Astral with an appearance resembling the mythical Atlas. When summoned, Titan picks Noctis up with his hand, and uses Gaia's Wrath, striking the ground with his other fist and creating a massive shockwave that wipes out all surrounding enemies. Alternatively, he appears far in the distance and tosses a massive boulder to crush the opponents. Key: Base (Pre-Timeskip) | Complete Armiger Arsenal (Pre-Timeskip) | Post-Timeskip | King of Light Others Notable Victories: Toneri (Naruto) Toneri's Profile (This was King of Light Noctis vs Tenseigan Chakra Mode Toneri. Speed was Equalized) Kratos (God of War) Krato's Profile (This was King of Light Noctis. Speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Dante (Devil May Cry (Verse)) Dante's Profile (This was King of Light Noctis vs Devil May Cry 2 Dante. Speed was equalized) The Protagonist (Persona 3) The Protagonist's Profile (Speed was Equalized, This was King Of Light Noctis) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Trident Users Category:Snipers Category:Mace Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Drill Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6